The ankle joint includes the talocrural and subtalar joints, which connect the calcaneus with the talus and the talus with the lower leg bones composed of the tibia and fibula, respectively. Ankle sprain is an injury that frequently occurs in sports. Following injury, the medial aspect of the talus often exhibits reduced posterior gliding during ankle dorsiflexion (extension). The lateral ligaments are often stretched or torn, and osteocartilage injury can occur. Therefore, there has been a demand to develop a supporter or a brace that can effectively prevent ankle sprain.
A pair of socks of the prior art may be obtained by setting a first structure that can apply tension in the wale direction extending from a position behind the ball of the foot at the sole of the socks to a position that includes the boundary between the arch and the heel, setting a second structure that can apply increased tension along the periphery of the rear side of the ball, setting a third structure that can apply increased tension along the periphery of the ankle, and setting a fourth structure that can apply increased tension extending along the periphery from a position that includes the boundary between the arch and the heel to an area at the top of the foot (for example, see Patent Document 1).